Darkness falling
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: knightformers story. Megatron/Optimus paring. Please read to find out what happens. I suck at summers
1. Chapter 1

Link to full cover art/Darkness-falling-cover-428003165

Transformers Animated/ Knightformers

Paring: MegatronxOptimus

(Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar)

Title: Darkness falling

Chapter 1: The Kingdom

The Kingdom of Iacon is the heart of peace and tranquility on Cybertron. It's one of the oldest and the largest kingdom. A paradise for those who dwell behind its walls. The white and gold magnificent towers of the castle and buildings shined brightly in the light and even in the darkness, like a beacon.

The Kingdom is the largest, next to the Dark Tower of Kaon where the evil king Cyclonus plots and schemes, but for those that live in Iacon, life was good. Many felt so safe and oblivious to the dangers outside but even paradise can have its problems and have a darkness that threatens to destroy it.

The ruler of this mighty kingdom is King Ultra of the Magnus family. His family has ruled Iacon ever since Iacon was first built so many years ago. He is 7th ruler of Iacon and a good king. He watches over his kingdom and the lands outside that belong to him.

One of these is Crystal City, the jewel of Iacon. Its beauty even surpasses that of the great Kingdom of Iacon, despite it being much smaller. The Crystal city is were many travel. To pray to the gods that protect over them and also indulged in the many festivals and cultural events that take place there. It is the hub of trading in the Iacon district but a dark cloud of worry has fallen over the king. Dangers have threaten his land.

The dark King Cyclonus threatens to tear everything good and peaceful in Iacon apart.

Ultra Magnus was sitting at his throne in deep thought. Going over past events in his mind. The King of the Dark Tower is busy ploating and sends his warriors to attack his people.

Cyclonus forces have attacked more villages recently around the Iacon land. The good King feels trouble rising and knows deep in his spark that war will come.

Even in his dire of need he will not face this alone. The King has his Knights to help keep Iacon safe.

The Knights of Iacon. Who's duty is to protect their home and its people. There are 14 knights who each follow a code. The Chivalry code. There are six parts of it. Fair play, Nobility, Valor, Honor, Courtesty and Loyalty. Each Knight follows these and uploads them.

Each Knight is honorable and brave but there is one in particular who the King trusts completely.

Sir Megatron home of Tronus family. He lives by the code, respects it and uploads what it stands for. He was the most strongest, intelligent and bravest of the Knights and also the most beautiful and handsome of them all.

The king knew if there was anyone he could talk to about this problem, it would be Sir Megatron.

The King attention was then drawn to his subjects. Jazz of the Meister family and Sentinel of the Chin family. Both commanders of the King's armies. They were warning him of that there scouts were seeing a rise of warriors entering the kingdom of Kaon, there fears was that Cyclonus might be rising a army. Also a increase of beasts and monster across the land.

"Commander Jazz what of these beasts" said Magnus as he raised his helm to look at them.

Jazz bowed before him before he spoke."My King, they been attacking travelers on the road more than ever now. We need to send troops to deal with them or the Knights of Iacon..."

Sentinel suddenly interrupted Jazz before he could speak anymore. "The knights can deal with them! We should deploy our forces to Kaon. At this moment! Put a end to the dark king Cyclonus!" Sentienl was always rash and overconfident at times and wished they would invade Kaon now and stop King Cyclonus before he can make his move.

Ultra magus piercing blue optics glowed, angry showed in them. He was disappointed in his commander and this topic of invading, which he has brought up more than once.

The king rose from his throne. "What kind of King would I be if I did that".

Sentinel couldn't believe the words he spoke. "My King! He has attacked our people! Now he is gathering a army as we speak, he has threatened to cut off your head and displayed it in front of your son!"

"What would you have me do? Attack a kingdom who has not attacked us yet. We don't know what he is doing behind his walls. All we know is that more warriors have been traveling there. No I will not be the one to attack first and start a war, even with his threats and what he has done. He hasn't attacked this great city, I will not provoke a attack and start a war".

Sentinel wanted to argue but the King spoke first. "But...I would say keep a eye on the Dark tower and send in our agents to learn what they can, right now these beast and creatures they need to be dealt with. I want my people to be safe. Where are my Knights, Where is Megatron!"

...

Outside of Iacon

Location: The Blue forest

Sir Megatron was slammed against one of the blue glowing trees. Looking back he saw the the large Insecticon screaming and charging towards him. Megatron smiled and jumped up in the air and then back flipped before the creature could hit him again.

He landed on the ground perfectly. His sword drawn but his shield was tossed aside when the monster last struck him.

The Knight watched as the insection slammed into the tree, breaking part of it. The Insecticon's were big beasts, taller than steed's and large and bodies were colours of purple and black but with blue glowing lines as well.

They had yellow eyes and their bodies were covered in spikes. Their fangs were long, and sharper than any sword. They were deadly but had one weakness,their speed. They were slow movers.

Sir Megatron waited for it to attack again. Anyone else would have attacked it from behind but he wouldn't. The code states Fair play -never attack a enemy from behind.

The creature turned around screaming in rage. Its sharp fangs dripping with yellow eyes glowed as its enemy stood before him. The huge Insecticon ran forward, drawing his claws, ready to stab him.

Sir Megatron charged at him instead and at the right moment he ducked when the Insecticon tried stabbing him. The Knight then pushed his sword right into the creature's abdomen. The Insecticon thrashed, his body moved side to side as clawed and tried taring Megatron's face off but it was useless. He was weakening in seconds. The knight knew where to strike to kill him quickly.

Soon it happened the Insecticon's optics darkened and it's body fell to the ground with a crash.

The brave Knight pulled out his sword and struck it on the ground. Kneeling down he held his sword, resting his helm against it and prayed to the gods. The pray of death and new life.

He wished this creature a better life in the well of all Sparks. He honored his attackers memory. There was no hate in him when he killed him.

"Sir knight! You...you were amazing!" A young femme said. Her and her family were passing by the forest to the temple when they were attacked. Megatron wasn't too far away as he was passing by as well, he was heading back to the Iacon. He heard them scream and saved them.

Sir Megatron simply stood up and put his sword away and walked over to collect his shield. "Not a problem dear lady". He said.

Suddenly Megatron squire came running and hurrying to make sure his Knight was fine. His name is Lugnut of the Shine family. A large mech who was in training to be a Knight. He was as strong as anyone Megatron knew. Very protective of the knight and brave. A few fights he risked his life to save his. They were good friends but Megatron was still teaching him the ways of a Knight.

"My lord are you alright, I was concerned for you". He said as he took Megatron's shield from him and carried it.

Sir Megatron smiled and simply nodded. "Yes squire I am well but now we must make sure these Iacon's get to there destination safely and then we can begin heading home".

So after gathering the groups things Megatron travelled with them to make sure they got there safely. It was common to have Insecticon's in the forest. They ate the trees which held a unique energy for them, it made them stronger.

They arrived at the temple and helped get there things inside. The knight was thanked and offered money for his help but he wouldn't take it. He was only doing his duty, protecting.

Soon he and Lugnut were making there way back to the castle. Lugnut chatted about how amazing Megatron was and how he wished he could move fast like that.

Megatron never doubted Lugnut's ability to be a excellent Knight. His size, he never thought of it as a disadvantage. Because of his size he was stronger and harder to kill. Lugnut felt happy hearing that and knowing at least someone cared about him. He didn't have a very happy life at home. The day Megatron choose to name him his squire was the best day of his life. That was 6 years ago.

"You were amazing Sir Megatron! The way you killed that creature!" His claws tapped together out of excitement.

Megatron looked at him. " Its nothing to be happy about, we must show respect for those who have passed on to the afterlife, mech or beast. That's why I prayed for it after it died. Remember that Lugnut always show respect to ones who have fallen no matter what they have done".

Lugnut nodded and listened to his words. He was still learning to become a Knight but he always took in what his master said.

The next few hours they chatted as they made there way back home. Megatron rode on his steed while Lugnut walked beside him.

Finally arrived home. Megatron's spark warmed as he saw his beautiful city once more. Its golden and white towers glistening in the light. "Home Lugnut once more". He smiled.

Proceeding in the front gate. He was greeted with the sound of music and clapping. Ones dancing around as a music festival was going on, shops were busy selling clothes and was smiling and laughing.

When Sir Megatron entered, immediately the ones celebrating bowed before him and others praised him. The knight of Iacon smiled as he travelled. Lugnut waved to them feeling happy and proud.

He rode on up the hill, where the castle stood of the king.

Arriving at the main entrance He got off his horse and Lugnut took it to the stables. The handsome knight now entered the kingdom. Hurrying to the throne room.

Entering he found the king sitting on his throne with his commanders standing behind him. He walked toward them his foot steps echoed in the large hall.

Pillars in the hall displayed past kings and statues were scattered around the room. Lights emanating from crystals balls they held in their hands. Gold and sliver with light blue were the colours on the room and ceiling. It was very pretty to look it especially when the gold metal shines.

Reaching to his king, he knelt down before him and bowed his head. "My King I am sorry for my lateness trouble in Blue forest".

Ultra magus stood up and stepped down to Megatron "Trouble there again, that place worries me but I am glad to see my knight safe and sound". He Smiled.

Megatron stood up now." How can I be of assistant my King".

"I feel troubled Sir Megatron. Kaon has been very busy lately. I feel there king will make a move soon but I refuses to be the one to start the war. I'll will not make the first stab wound and start a blood bath of war."

"I understand my King". Said Sir Megatron.

"Thanks nice to know someone woulds suggest I attack Cyclonus now". Shots a look over to Sentienl who had his arm crossed and grumbling in annoyance.

"Everyone has different views my king but how can I help".

The king smiled and walked forward with Megatron beside him. "Beast and creatures have been on the rise for sometime more of them have been spotted everyday and lives are ending. I need there numbers lessened. Sir Megatron I wish not the death of any mech or beasts but I made a promise to keep this kingdom safe and my people".

"I will do what you ask, where would you like to start".

The king stood before a map in a glass case showing his kingdom which lay in the center of the hall. Megatron watched the king point out the areas on the map.

Sir Megatron was surprised by some areas the king had pointed out. The beasts never ventured in some of these locations before which worried him. Something was driving them forward. "Thank you my king I will inform the rest of the knights and we will deal with the beasts".

"Excellent news but...there is something else I would like you to do for me Megatron".

Sir Megatron nodded. "What would you have me do my king".

The king looked to his commanders who were trying to listen in on what they were saying. "Walk with me Megatron". The two then ventured out in the garden.

Again the beauty of Iacon showed even here. The king walked until they came to the center of the garden fountain, with statues of beautiful maidans displayed.

Magus looked to the handsome knight and felt he could truly trust him. "Megatron my son Optimus is making his way here. I have kept the news quite. He was staying with my brother for some time in training but now he is coming back home. I know you are busy with the beasts but once I get word he has reached Crystal city. I would like you to meet him and escort him here".

Megatron simply bowed again. He hasn't seen the prince for a long time, word has it his beauty even surpass the kingdom. "Of course I will do this but forgive me for asking, why do you keep this a secret".

The king's expression turned to saddens just for a moment giving away his worry. "Because Cyclonus has threatened to kidnap my son and use him to have my kingdom. I want him protected and your the only one I trust to bring him safely here".

"As you wish and I will speak with the other knights about the beast problem". Bowing once more he turned to leave and headed to speak with his other fellow Knights.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologies for how long this took. I have a lot of problems trying to write. Terrible writers block. I'm trying my best to get back to it. I am so sorry again for the long wait. I know this chapter is short but I'm just trying to get back in the flow of writing again. Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling.

Transformers Animated/ Knightformers

Slash MegatronxOptimus

Beta reader: Miss sparkle1

Darkness Falling

Chapter 2

Within the great kingdom of Iacon. Dwelling in the castle housed the knights of Iacon, 14 of them. They lived everyday to protect the city, their king and their families and everyone who lives in Iacon.

Sir Megatron made his way down the staircase of the castle basement. Candles lit the way brightening the path down.

Along the wall stood statues of former knights. They were interesting to look at but what drew Sir Megatron's attention was the glass windows. Each Window displayed a great battle or fierce fights with beasts. The knight stopped at the last one.

The glass window depicted a Knight fighting a dragon but the knight was shown to be in flames. Sir Megatron heavily sighed as his fingers traced the outline of the knight. The knight who is in flames is his brother. It's has been 4 years now since that awful day.

His brother tried to take down the mighty Legion. A dragon that dwelled in the mountains of the west. Past the dark kingdom of Kaon.

Megatron never saw what had happened to his brother but from witnesses who saw the attack, they did see the knight in flames. Everyone believed he was dead even if his body was never found.

Galvatron was his older brother, sweet and kind to him always. A bit reckless at times and a bit big headed but he was a good mech and a good brother to him.

Sir Megatron sometimes wished to destroy this blasted window! He failed to be there for his elder brother. Even with his regret part of his mind was grateful for it. The window reminded him of this painful moment yes but it also helped him to remember the promise he made. To never stop looking for Galvatron until a body was found. There was a chance he was still alive.

He snapped out of his past and reminded himself of his duties. He must inform his knights of the king's orders.

He opened up the double doors and entered the basement.Weapons of all types were scattered around the room or hanging on the walls. Book cases stood giving knights the knowledge to defeat there foes or look from guidance from past knight dairies.

Maps lay on the long table showing ever part of the world and the seas. At the end of the table he saw Soundwave of the Lie family. He was cleaning his blade and talking to Shockwave the king's alchemist but also a knight of Iacon. No one knows his family name he refuses to speak of it. Megatron believed it must be painful for him to talk about it.

Sir Soundwave looked up and quickly put his sword away. "Lord Megatron". Standing up he bowed before him.

Megatron did the same. "Good evening my friends our king has a mission for us. Where are the rest of the knights?"

Soundwave sat back down and took a sip of energon before speaking. "Most are helping the latest village that was attacked by Cyclonus's warriors. They are helping them rebuild and tending to the sick or injured. Other Knights are training the king's army. Sentinel ordered them to do it".

Megatron sat down a feeling of annoyance over came him. "Our Knights are spread thin as it is! He should have informed me of this first!" said Sir Megatron as he gave a sigh before relaxing back in his seat. "We will complete this task for our king".

Suddenly his squire Lugnut came rushing in and hurried to his seat. "Sorry my lord". He sat beside his master.

Sir Megatron nodded to him then looked towards Soundwave and Shockwave."My fellow Knights our king has informed me of beasts numbers have increased and attacks are getting worse. We attack them at these parts".

Megatron lifted the map of the world over and pointed at each of the marked locations the king told them to go to. "Soundwave you will take Blitzwing with you when he arrives and Shockwave to the the blue forest while myself and Lugnut will go to the Dark Collection".

The Dark Collection was nothing more than black rocks and boulders all bunched together. They were huge and many, making it easy for ones to get lost inside. Most of the area wasn't even explored yet as ones who tried disappeared. So they had no idea what they might find. They wouldn't normally go there but travelers had seen a large number of Insecticon's entering the place.

"My lord what of Starscream he should be returning soon?" said Lugnut.

Megatron knew he was right. "Yes but we can't delay. This problem must be dealt with. Shockwave please leave a message here for any of our fellow knights who return and explain the places where they should go but tell Sir Starscream where I am, he can join us".

The king's alchemist bowed before him his optic just shinned a bit as he acknowledge his order. Shockwave didn't really talk much and even if he did it was only to Soundwave he will talk too.

Sir Megatron stood up and bowed before them all. "Take care knights and be on your guard"

"As you should be too my leader" said Soundwave.

Megatron smiled and then hurried off with Lugnut to the dark collection.

...

Meanwhile on the road to Crystal City

It was a beautiful day to travel. A coach rode on the path leading to the city carrying the Prince of Iacon Optimus. The prince sat back in his seat looking out at the scenery while his friend Bumblebee talked about some cute mech he saw. Optimus wasn't interested.

He sighed a bit feeling bored. The young price wished he could have the life of the knights. Fighting beasts defeating the wickered and protecting the innocent and be the hero of the day. Sadly he couldn't, he was a prince tied to rule over the kingdom. The responsibility of it was giving him a headache.

The coached bumped up and down as the horses ran. Optimus was traveling to Crystal City finally. He had enough of warrior outpost. He stayed since he was young a kid really. All he did was learn to read, write, fight and learn how to be a king.

He hated it and part of him hated his father for sending him there. Ultra Magus couldn't be bothered to raise him so he got someone else to do.

The Prince spent his past time forgetting his life by reading of tales of brave knights. How he would love to go on a adventure like that.

"Optimus you haven't been listening to me!" Yelled the yellow mech who was annoyed at his friend rudeness.

"What? Oh sorry Bee".

"Whats wrong? You haven't said a word since we left".

Optimus looked at his fried. His father sent Bee with him to train as well. He wanted his son to have a company but also help to protect him. Bumblebee was more like a bodyguard. They both trained together. Bumblebee loved it while Optimus hated it.

"Just I'm going home to a father who barely raised me".

"My prince don't talk like that you know your father loves you"

"My father wants me to be king. That's all he is interested in. Where is the love in that"

"But you have to learn these things Optimus".

"I also have to have a life Bee!I'm sick of having everything laid out before me. I can't decided anything for myself". The prince went back to staring out. Looking at the hills as they passed by wishing he could just escape to them.

Bumblebee was worried about his fried he wanted to cheer him up. They didn't talk for a bit as Bee tried to think of a way to cheer him up. He smiled as he suddenly got a idea. "Driver stop the coach!"

Optimus turned to him fast. "Bee what are you doing? Why are we stopping?"

"Your going to decided something for yourself. Go tell the driver where you want to go".

"You know where we are going, Crystal city".

"Yeah but we can take 2 ways the short one we are on or the long road up the hill tops.

"I don't know what is up there we could get in trouble"

"Come on take a chance its your choice remember. We will get there just an hour later that's all"

Optimus looked at the smiling. He knew Bumblebee was only trying to cheer him up but still it was idea he couldn't say no to. The prince leaned out the widow calling to the driver. "Take us to the city by the hill tops!".

The driver turned to face him. "Are you sure your highness I was told to take you straight to..."

"Come on we will be at city just going by a different route that's all please".

Even if Optimus was prince he didn't like to order anyone to do anything for him he asked politely instead.

The drive felt himself smiling at the prince. Optimus smile seemed to have that effect on everybody. His smile could make anyone do anything for him. "Alright my Prince we go to the hill tops". He gave the straps a tug and the horses turned to the left heading to the hills.

Optimus sat back again and he couldn't help but smile and laugh. "That was fun" .

"See you feel better already. Take a chance Optimus sometimes you might be surprised what happens"

The prince smiled and felt his words spoke the truth maybe taking a risk would give them surprises.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
